You Will Remember My Name
by ShakespeareFreak
Summary: When Amber McLain trusts her heart to a handsome stranger she meets at a party, she unwittingly embarks on the journey of her life—and afterlife: a journey of love and loss, pain, death, regret, friendship, revenge, fame beyond her wildest dreams, the temptation of darkness, and maybe even the chance to become a true hero. (TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm, suicide)


**DISCLAIMER:** _Danny Phantom_ and all related characters, settings, and events belong to Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold Studios.

"Remember" tune and lyrics belong to Robbyn Kirmsse, Guy Moon, Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold Studios.

This is a not-for-profit work. I am not making any money, nor am I attempting to negatively affect the market for any of the materials shown, or take proceeds from their creators, but rather to expand the fanbase and keep the pre-existing fanbase strong.

 **RATING:** T (for some violence; character death; self-harm; suicide; suggestive adult themes; tobacco, drug, and alcohol use; some coarse language; and possible ideologically sensitive material)

 **TRIGGER WARNING!** Self-harm, suicide

 **SHIPS:** Ember McLain x OC

 **CHARACTERS** **FEATURED** **:** Ember McLain, various OCs, various _Danny Phantom_ characters in later chapters

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** One of the show's creators has given an "official" backstory for Ember, in which she was an unpopular high-schooler who died after staying up all night waiting for her date, who never showed. In the morning, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire.

This is not that story.

The backstory I furnish Ember is a heck of a lot darker and more adult, with a young-adult Ember navigating a world of sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll. It may be based off a kid's show, but this is _not_ a kid's story. You have been warned.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

A young woman sprawled on her bed, strumming her guitar experimentally. A melody was starting to emerge. Despite its raw quality, one could already tell that it was going to be captivating. The woman's chestnut hair dangled loose around her face; her eyes were closed as she listened to the music in her heart.

"Pretty."

The woman opened her eyes to see a young man standing at the open door, leaning casually against the doorframe. She smiled.

"Thanks, Kit," she said, setting down the guitar. "Just something I've been working on."

Kit grinned and strolled into the room. "It's good." He had short dark hair, fashionably ripped jeans, and a slightly effeminate style of speaking. A metal stud pierced his right eyebrow, and his wide, earnest eyes were framed with thick eyeliner. "Like, really good."

The woman ducked her head, trying to hide her pleased blush behind her hair. "It's okay, I guess," she muttered, with an affected shrug. "But I don't have any lyrics for it yet."

"Well, take a break. It'll come when it comes." Kit flopped down on the bed next to her. "We're going out tonight."

"Wait, what? Where?"

"Denise told me that some rich dude's throwing a party tonight. _And_ she heard Jason's going to be there."

"Jason? Isn't he that guy you've been eyeing since—"

"Shut up!" Kit pushed her playfully, and she pushed him back, giggling. He chuckled. "But yeah, that's him."

"So what, you expect me to tag along to some party with people I don't even know, just so I can watch you hit on this guy all night? Sorry, nothing doing."

"C'mon, roomie, it'll be good for you! You need to put down that guitar once in a while."

"Whatever." She picked up the guitar and started playing again. "You go, really. Have fun. I've gotta stay here and try to think up some lyrics anyway."

Kit put his hand on the strings, halting the music. "Come _on!_ I need you for moral support!"

"Kit…"

"I refuse to take no for an answer! It'll be fun! We'll get drunk, do something stupid, listen to crappy music…"

She rolled her eyes. Kit pouted comically at her. She held his gaze for a moment, then relented with a groan. " _Okay,_ then. But you better not abandon me when Jason shows up."

Kit grinned triumphantly, and gave a three-fingered salute. "Scout's honor." He winked, and they both grinned. Kit had never been a Boy Scout.

He hopped off the bed and started to walk out of the room. "Besides, Amber, who knows? Maybe you'll find your inspiration at the party…"


End file.
